Wizard Heaven
by Iron-Flash
Summary: The wizard eventually go to heaven after they die. Except the Dark Wizards. They all go to Wizard Hell...
1. Chapter 1

Wizard Heaven

Chapter 1: James and Lily

James woke up with a yell of shock and looked around. He didn't recognize this place at all. It was a never ending cloud with a Quidditch pitch on the outside of a small town that was there. He looked around to see if Lily was there and sighed in relief that she wasn't. _Maybe she held off the snake._ He thought. A few seconds later a pop went off to his left and he looked over and saw Lily there and she started crying when she saw him. "I tried James! I did the best I could to hold him off but he just kept advancing!" She cried harder and James too her in his arms and held her there. "It's ok Lily. We did the best we could. Now the only thing we can do is wait. And possibly watch over our son some how… And hope that Sirius doesn't raise Harry as a little rule-breaking rebel that the marauders were in school." James said. "I think you just jinxed it James." Lily smirked at him while he just shrugged and picked her up. "Lets go check out our home honey. Hopefully Harry made it." They went to the house with their name on it and saw a little TV in the house and it was showing Hagrid picking up Harry while there was no sign of Voldemort in their house except for his cloak. "…I swear if Moldyshorts is out there streaking every one will wish they are dead…" James said with a sick look on his face while Lily rolled her eyes and watched as Hagrid took Harry to her Brother-In-Laws. "WHAT THE HELL IS DUMBLEDORE THINKING?! HE KNOW'S THAT PETUNIA HATES ME! HARRY SHOULD LIVE WITH SIRUS, REMUS, MINERVA OR ANYBODY THAT'S NOT HER!" Lily yelled out furiously. "Also…didn't we tell Dumbledore to stay out of Harry's life?" James asked.

**FLASHBACK**

"Listen Dumbledore we are Harry's parents and we do NOT want you in Harry's life. Do not mess with his life, don't interfere with it and DO FUCKING NOT even speak to him. We want him to have a life that isn't run by a old man who thinks he knows best. Stay away from Harry." James said in a growling voice before he went to the fireplace and floo'd out of the office before Dumbledore could say anything.

**END FLASHBACK**

"…Just goes to show how much Dumb-beard cares." Lily said as they watched Minerva try to talk sense into the moron with a white beard. But they eventually saw that Albus set him there and left to go celebrate the death of Voldemort.


	2. Sirius

Over the years James and Lily watched over Harry, Sirius, and Remus. James kept checking up on Sirius and Remus and was saddened to learn that his best friend was sent to Azkaban with out a trial and was furious as hell to learn that the person they had brought into their group and protected. When he learn of the rats betrayal he swore and yelled for hours until Lily managed to calm him down. They had watched Harry escape Dudley's gang when they were chasing him and when he had jumped over a trashcan to hide, were surprised to see Harry either apparate or fly onto the roof of the school. When James saw it he broke out into fake tears and said: "THAT'S MY BOY!" While Lily just sat there trying to figure out if he flew or apparated. She eventually gave up and went off to go read a book while James watched Remus on his annual transformation and sighed when he couldn't help him out like they all used to.

**Near the end of 5****th**** year**

James and Lily watched Sirius, Remus, Harry, Kingsley, Moody, Tonks and the others fight Bellatrix and the other Death Eater's. James cheered when Sirius punched Lucius Malfoy in the face while telling him to stay away from his godson and when Sirius eventually kicked the bucket when Bellatrix hit him with Avada Kadavra, James and Lily ran out their door and watched Sirius fade into view from the veil. When Sirius woke up he looked around and groaned when he got a splitting headache. When he saw James and Lily he blinked a couple times. "Ok…I'm dead… and Death has taken the forms of the two people I have missed the most…way to tease me Death." He said while glaring at them. "Sirius…you really did die. Death hasn't taken the form of Lily and I. Hell we haven't seen Death for the last…14 years. He only greets the people who die and goes back to whatever he's doing" James told him. "Oh…so what do we do now?" Sirius asked. "Well first you can choose to be whatever age you want to be. I chose to be twenty-one and James chose to be nine-teen, mainly because he likes to be in his teens." Lily told him. Sirius thought for a bit and chose to be twenty. "Always have to one-up me don't you mate?" James said jokingly while Sirius smirked and patted him on the back. "So what have you guys been doing?" He asked them. "Well we've been watching over you, Harry and Remus. We have a tv in our house that allows that." Lily explained to him. "Seriously? Wait…what's a tv?" Sirius asked looking confused. "Basically a picture that moves but has different frames for it." Lily tried to explain it the best she could and Sirius eventually shrugged and they went to watch it to see what Harry and the others were now doing.


End file.
